


Someday

by Werewolves1019



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, First Ao3 work, Gen, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Steve has a bad leg, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is Steves hope, War Veteran Steve, moder AU, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolves1019/pseuds/Werewolves1019
Summary: Things may seem hard now, but maybe, just maybe, things will get better.





	

Steve huffed and puffed. He limped along heavily on his crutches. The sky was a pitch black, it looked like a dark abyss compared to the half lit up buildings and skyscrapers above.

Rain fell in a steady beat, against the broken and cracked sidewalk. No one was out, except a few taxis, but that was normal considering it was around 11 o'clock pm.

Steve limped along, his sweatshirt and sweats he was wearing are soaked. He's been out in the rain for about a half hour, and he didn't have enough money to pay rent let alone get a cab. So here he was about two blocks from his small beat up apartment.

He sighed and shuffled along. He lived in a shady neighborhood, where gangs run ramped. Unfortunately this was the only place he could afford.

He was an ex-army veteran, who was diagnosed with PTSD,and had a messed up leg, which was super close to being amputated, because it was filled with shrapnel, but somehow the doctors managed to save it. His squad was shot down, he the only one who survived and was captured and tortured by rogue guerrillas in Iraq, he was imprisoned for a month before he was rescued and shipped back to the United States.

They treated all his injuries and gave him a small ribbon for his service and sent him out in the world. He was alone he had no friends and his parents disowned and abused him since birth. He did have a few people he talked too, at the VA, though he doesn't know them enough to call them friends.

He shook his head sending water droplets everywhere. Only one block and about three flights of stairs before he would be back at his apartment.

He limped, using his thick muscled arms to keep his crutches from slipping and himself upright. He stopped short, he looked around, his eyes falling to a dark alley to his right. He brushed some of his light brown hair out of his eyes, he furrowed his brows, he could've sworn he heard something.

He shook his head and shrugged. He limped another step, and stopped, there it was again, it sounded like a whimper. He turned back to the alley and peered in trying to see through the rain and darkness.

Another whimper.

He stood still, deciding whether to go in or continue on to his way. Another whimper sounded through the rain. He sighed, he thought of his old friend Bucky he always told him he had this good guy complex.

He limped into the the darkness of the alley.

He squinted, there by the dumpster was a small black lump. He limped forward till he was right in front of it. Now that he was closer he could tell it was a bag, a old worn out duffel bag.

He maneuvered his crutches out from inside his arm pits and leaned them against the dumpster. He slowly moved his bad leg out and away from his body, he leaned forward and used one hand to balance himself, and crouched down with his good leg. He let go of the dumpster, and reached out to the bag, and grabbed the zipper. The bag wiggled and let out another whimper. Steves hands shook as he grasped the zipper and unzipped it.

He moved the top flap out of the way and peered inside. He gasped inside was a small little puppy, it couldn't be more than one month old.

He reached in and slowly pulled it out, he gaped it had duct tape wrapped around its legs, he reached and slowly pulled the tape off, the puppy let out a horrific squeal. Steves heart clenched painfully as he pulled the rest of the tape off.

Finally all the tape was off, and the puppy reduced its screaming to small pitiful whimpers.

Steve rubbed the puppy's legs, trying to ease its pain. Once the puppies whimpers died down completely Steve stuffed the poor little thing in his coat, it fit perfectly, considering it was only about as big as two potatoes put together.

He pushed himself back up, careful to not jostle the puppy too much.

He got his crutches back underneath him, and slowly made his way out of the alley. Steve continued his trek over the last block. Finally he reached his apartment building.

He struggled to get the door open, and the puppy let a whimper out. Steve's heart thumped painfully but he managed to get the door open, and shuffled through the doorway.

He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes and sighed. He stood there for a few moments, trying to push away the memories that were bombarding him.

He then pushed himself off the wall and limped over to the staircase, and slowly lowered himself down on the steps, he laid his crutches down.

He reached inside of his coat and slowly retreated the quivering puppy out, and got a good look at him. He was a black and silvery mix together, he had flopped ears, and a decent sized tail that wiggled a little back and forth, he looked like one of those pitbull dogs that fills this neighborhood, but what got Steve's attention was the beautiful innocent brown eyes that contrasted with the small white blaze went from the middle of the puppy's forehead down to his small pink nose.

The warm brown eyes looked to Steve's Icy blue eyes, at that moment Steve felt a flicker of hope. In a fleeting moment Steve made the decision he was gonna keep him. No way was Steve putting him in some pound with cold heartless cages.

As Steve made his way up the stairs, and unlocked the door to his apartment, a small smile was splayed across his lips, he wasn't gonna let anything happen to this puppy ever again. He saved the puppy but it felt as if the puppy was gonna be the one to save him.

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys didn't get it the puppy was supposed to be Tony.   
> This was written for an assignment in my English class, and was only supposed to be 15 sentences, oops. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!!


End file.
